1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for non-destructively inspecting an internal structure of a component-embedded substrate including an embedded component therein. In particular, the present invention relates to a component-embedded substrate having a configuration suitable for non-destructively detecting cracks in the substrate, and also relates to a substrate flaw detecting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A substrate flaw detecting method has been often applied to a component-embedded substrate for checking for cracks in and around an embedded component.
In a component-embedded substrate of the related art, an embedded component, such as an integrated circuit (IC) chip, is often electromagnetically shielded to eliminate electromagnetic noise originating from the embedded component, or to prevent the embedded component from being affected by electromagnetic noise from the outside (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-134669). In the component-embedded substrate disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-134669, the embedded IC chip is electromagnetically shielded by a metal film covering the embedded IC chip.
In the component-embedded substrate disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-134669, since the embedded IC chip is electromagnetically shielded on the top side thereof by the metal film, a non-destructive inspection performed from the top side of the embedded IC chip to check for cracks using ultrasonic waves, X-rays, or infrared rays may be blocked by a shield electrode.